


Coyote

by Sad_Y33haw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Y33haw/pseuds/Sad_Y33haw
Summary: Bill attempts to gather up the courage to tell Javier.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill didn’t trust him. The boy was different. He’s never seen someone quite like the skeleton of a young man before him.  
Dutch had ridden in on The Count, with an extra passenger and a small load of chickens on the saddle. A smile on the older man’s face. That usual twinkle in his dark eyes.  
“My friends! I have returned!” Dutch calls out, tugging the reigns. Miss Grimshaw and Pearson came over to help Dutch with the chickens, and the boy behind Dutch.  
“That’s a pretty big chicken you’ve got there, Dutch. Another mouth to feed.” Hosea says nervously, holding out his hand to Dutch, helping him down.  
“He’s no chicken. In fact, he helped me steal these.”  
Miss Grimshaw lifted the boy off the back of the horse, hands under his skinny arms  
“Oh, poor boy. He’s so thin.” she says in a motherly tone, setting him carefully on the ground. The boy wavers in place, eyes hooded as he peers at the people who have gathered around the new face.  
“Mr. Pearson! Get this boy something big to eat.” Dutch orders the cook, waving him off.  
“And John? Fish out some old clothes for him. Somethin’ comfortable.”  
John mumbles something and makes his way to his tent  
Bill had watched the once sick, feeble boy, who he now knew his name was Javier. For five long years. He had watched the boy grow. Watched him fill extravagant clothing. Watched him earn a personality. An attitude. Bill had watched Javier adjust slowly to his new home.  
Javier spoke somewhat fluent English now. At times, he switched from English to Spanish when trying to remember a certain word. Bill learned Javier’s likes and dislikes. For one, Javier demanded respect...if he did not get it, there was a knife to your throat and a wild look in the boy’s black orbs. Bill learned that the hard way.  
Second, Javier was one hell of a singer. The boy’s vocals were like an angel’s. He played the guitar just as good.  
Third, Javier was always confident about his appearance. Bill has never seen a man in front of a little handheld mirror for so long, fixing his hair, grooming his brows and facial hair.  
Javier was handsome. Beautiful. And he could literally kill a man with once dangerous look. Bill’s watched it happen. He’s praised him ever since.  
Bill grew close to Javier. They became friends and soon enough, Bill couldn’t help the flutter in his chest when he saw the smaller man strut over confidently over to him.  
Bill soon learned as well that, Javier, in fact was his weakness. Yes, everyone called him a fool, and maybe, just maybe, he was a fool. But he was starting to believe his newly found crush was his kryptonite.  
When Javier was around his knees got weak and he felt like he was made of fluttering little butterflies. When Javier got hurt, it sent Bill raging to find whoever may of caused it.  
Bill felt happy when Javier sat with him to drink or chat.  
Though there were downfalls. Javier was often teasing, mean at times, and he knew Bill's weaknesses just as well as Bill knew Javier's. Didn't make anything better when Bill was too drunk and he gets the dumb idea to stumble on over to his dear friend and make fun of him.  
He called Javier a greaser. Ended up getting called a "sheep-fucker" with the tip of a knife to his main artery, arms restrained by the smaller, and skinnier man.  
Hopefully his drunk self would make a mental note not to mess with Javier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill attempts to gather up the courage to tell Javier.

After the events of Colter, where Bill has never seen a man shiver as hard as Javier had, the gang had settled camp near a small farming town called Valentine. It was muddy for sure, and there was a slight chill in the air. At least Javier wasn't shivering like a mad man   
Bill watched Javier from his seat at the table, lips pressed to the rim of his beer bottle, brows furrowed ever so slightly. Javier was beautiful in the orange light of the campfire. His hair was let down, a rather rare sight, curtaining the sides of his face and curling slightly at his shoulders. Bill's eyes lingered on the slight rise and fall of Javier's chest, caramel skin peaking between his unbuttoned white shirt. John's shirt, Bill remembers. 

 

Tell him, you idiot. You love him, you fool

 

Bill sighs heavily, scrunching his nose as he turns his attention away from Javier's siren spell. He lifts his head however when he saw Arthur stride on over. 

"There he is," Arthur grins, sitting in a seat across from him. Bill nods, a dark blush on his cheeks. He tried to hide it by looking down. 

"Y'alright?" Arthur asks, tilting his head slightly. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Thinking." Bill waves Arthur off. Arthur's gaze turns to Javier. He smiles. 

"You ain't so good at hiding your affection towards Javier, y'know that right?"

Bill's head snaps up and his eyes widen. Shocked. He thought he was doing a good job. At least Javier didn't seem to notice. 

"Hah. I see how ya look at him. I ain't judgin' though, no worries." Arthur says, looking at Javier from afar. 

"When you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know how." Bill groans, taking a swig of his beer. 

Arthur nods. He wasn't the best at relationship advice. Hell, he couldn't even keep Mary. And he thought it was going so well.

"You'll find a way," Arthur smiles slightly, patting Bill's shoulder and walks off to find Charles .

Bill sighs, letting his head thump heavily against the wooden table. He groans angrily. Upset with himself. 

As the gang started going to sleep one by one, Bill gathered up all the courage in his whole being, and attempted to strut on over to Javier. He probably looked ridiculous.

Bill stops in front of Javier, looking down at him. Javier's gaze rose up to Bill's face. Those eyes...those dark, aloof, eyes were like a siren's. He felt his legs start to go weak. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. He felt all his courage fade away. 

 

Those eyes can kill a man

 

"Yes?" 

Bill exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He puffs out his chest, hands on his hips. 

"Would I what? Are you feeling alright?" Javier asks, shifting his guitar aside, raising a groomed brow. 

Bill's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that Javier could probably hear it. Perhaps he didn't have a chance with him. Javier would say no. Javier probably wanted someone with style. 

"I don't have time for this." Javier mumbles, brows furrowing as he stands up. Impatient .

"Wait! Ah- I...Javier there's something I gotta tell ya-" Bill stutters. He didn't realize he grabbed Javier's thin wrist. 

"Get- Bill," 

"Jus' listen, okay? Okay?" Bill says quickly. 

"Okay. I am listening, let go." Javier says angrily, pulling his hand. Bill willingly loosens his grip, but kept his hold, brows knitted together. 

"I...look, Javier. You're super attractive. You're my best...friend." Bill says, thinking this was gonna be cheesy and Javier was gonna walk away. 

But Javier listens, cocking his hip. 

"An' I can't help this feelin' that I...that I really, like, really, like you, Javier." Bill finishes. 

"You aren't so poetic, Bill Williamson. But...I think that's kind of you. We discuss more of this over a drink tomorrow. Goodnight." 

There was amusement in Javier's voice. A grin on his lips. A shimmer in his eyes. 

Did Bill just score a date? 

Yes in fact he did. 

"Right. Goodnight, Javier."


End file.
